dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chocolate Tree
If you're looking for the place, click here. Chocolate Tree is the 22nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Cast *Dora *Boots *Abuela *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Señor Tucán *Isa *Chocolate Tree (debut) *Snapping Turtles (debut) *Long Snakes (debut) *Crocodile (debut) *Bear Summary Dora & Boots go to a chocolate tree to get chocolate for Dora's grandma. Recap Dora & Boots visit her grandma and asked to the tell the story about the time where Dora's grandma was a little girl. Her grandma told the story about the time where she used to have a chocolate tree in her backyard. The chocolate tree was Dora's grandma's dear friend and if she got sad, the chocolate tree would give her a big hug to feel better. One day, the chocolate tree taught Dora's grandma when she was a young girl a song to make the chocolate. Then Dora & Boots wondered what happened to the chocolate tree. When Dora's grandma grew up, her family moved far away from the chocolate tree. Dora's grandma taught dora & Boots the song to make the chocolate. They pretended to use their hands as a bowl and spoon. After that, Dora told her grandma that she really liked the story of the chocolate tree and her grandma did too and she really misses the chocolate tree. Dora's grandma goes inside her house looking sad. Then Dora had an idea, she and Boots can find her grandma's chocolate tree and bring her some chocolate. But before they can even get to the chocolate tree, Map says that they have to go through a jungle, go past the bear's cave and then they'll get to the chocolate tree to bring chocolate for Dora's grandma. As Dora & Boots enter the jungle, Señor Tucán tells them to watch out. Señor Tucán told them that in the jungle there were snapping turtles, long snakes and 1 big crocodile. Señor Tucán tells Dora & Boots that they'll need cookies to feed the animals that are in the jungle. Dora thanks him and as he flies away, he loses a few feathers. Dora checks Backpack for the cookies. The cookies were in a round container coloured yellow and has a blue star on top. Dora gets out that container and opens the lid. Boots follows her. Dora & Boots find snapping turtles. They counted 8, so they needed 8 cookies to feed each turtle. Once each of the snapping turtles got a cookie, they let Dora & Boots go by. Now, Dora & Boots saw long snakes. They counted 3, so they needed 3 cookies to feed each snake. Then, they rattled away allowing Dora & Boots to go by. Finally, Dora and Boots feed the one big crocodile with a cookie and he let them go by. After feeding the animals the cookies, Dora & Boots made it through the jungle. Dora & Boots continue walking down the path watching out for a bear. They both got scared when something popped out of a bush until they realized it was Isa the Iguana hiding behind the bush. Dora & Boots told Isa that they were going to the Chocolate Tree to get chocolate for her grandma, but first they had to go past the bear's cave. Isa tells Dora & Boots to sing a song because bears like songs and it puts them to sleep. Good thing Dora & Boots had a song in their head so that they can sing to the bear. They all checked inside the cave, but the bear wasn't there. The bear was seen by the hill. They had to sing to put the bear to sleep. Dora, Boots & Isa sang the chocolate song to the bear. The bear got sleepy, it took a big yawn, and went to sleep. Dora & Boots thanked Isa and now they had to get passed the bear's cave. As the Fiesta Trio played their fanfare, Dora & Boots stopped and thought the bear was gonna wake up, but it went back to sleep. Now, Dora & Boots actually made it past the bear's cave. Now they can go to the chocolate tree. Chocolate Tree greeted Dora & Boots and he said to Dora that he reminds him of someone. It was another little girl he used to know a long time ago. That was Dora's grandma and she was all grown up. So was the chocolate tree. Then Dora & Boots sang the chocolate song for the chocolate tree. The chocolate tree thought it was wonderful. Boots said to the chocolate tree that Dora's grandma missed him and the chocolate tree missed her too and then he had an idea. He gets out a big chocolate bean with little chocolate beans inside and he told them that they can plant the big chocolate bean for Dora's grandma. But as Dora & Boots turned around to leave, they heard Swiper the fox. Dora, Boots and the chocolate tree stopped Swiper and he ran away. Now, Dora & Boots had to get back to her grandma's house and plant the chocolate bean underground. They watered it and in no time, a little young chocolate tree sprouted out of the ground. They showed it to her grandma. Dora's grandma saw the chocolate tree in her own backyard. Then it was time to actually make some chocolate. They dipped their spoons into their bowls, they stirred the chocolate round and round and round. They even got to sing the chocolate song. They sang the song again a little faster and then the chocolate was ready and they put some chocolate into their mouths and Dora thought it was the best chocolate she has ever had. And that was how Dora & Boots went to the chocolate tree and planted a chocolate tree in her backyard using a chocolate bean and the time where they tasted the chocolate. Song Bate, Bate, Chocolate Places in episode #Jungle #Bear's Cave #Chocolate Tree Additional Page The Chocolate Tree/Transcript Trivia *This is the 2nd episode where Dora's grandma makes her appearance. *This is the first time where Dora's grandma is now healthy for this episode. *This episode introduces Chocolate Tree who was young and what he is like today. *This is the 22nd episode of the show. *Dora and Boots plant a chocolate tree for Abuela whenever she wants to make chocolate but in other episodes when they visit Dora's Grandma, her chocolate tree in her yard is not around. *In the credits it said "Chocolate Tree". *Benny and Tico don't appear in this episode. *After Dora and Boots sing the Bate, Bate, Chocolate song to the bear putting him to sleep and passing the bears cave, the Fiesta Trio almost woke him up playing their fanfare music as they’re coming out of the cave which got Dora and Boots worried after passing the second place. *This is the first episode seeing Abuela as a little girl and she looks really similar and a lot like Dora. *During Wizzle's Character Find, the Blue Cursor turns and faces up and then it turns again and faces left, after that it turns back and faces right again. *It was actually very easy for Dora and Boots to catch Swiper from almost swiping their chocolate because he just jumps out from behind the bush and right out in front of them and they actually easily had their chance to stop him, he technically just jumped out in front of them purposely just so they can easily stop him. *Dora and Boots sing Bate, Bate, Chocolate with Abuela and Dora technically however calls the song by its name, but not by its real name, she calls it the chocolate song in Spanish by another name. Gallery going to chocolate tree.png MV5BOTA0NjA2NjkzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTIzNjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg 152011.jpg IMG_6131.jpg|"Aah!" IMG_7756.jpg|Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. IMG_4212.jpg|Inside the Bear's Cave Character Find Wizzle Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny and Tico are absent Category:Episodes with Isa